The present invention relates to a covering structure particularly for surfaces having a marked longitudinal extension.
As is known, covering structures which can be installed starting from a horizontal plane having no depressions and the like are used to cover surfaces which are used as playing fields, tennis courts, hand-ball fields and the like.
However, for pools used for swimming, water-polo or for diving, coverings used for playing fields which have flat surfaces, such as those mentioned above, have considerable difficulties in installation, since there are considerable level differences or rather considerable depressions which make the installation of said covering particularly expensive and complicated.
In particular, in the case of coverings supported by supporting elements, such as rods assembled on the ground to produce geodetic structures and the like, it is practically impossible to perform assembly due to the lack of a flat surface on which the various rods which merge at the various nodes can be prepared.